Sweet Regrets
by toxicxkisses
Summary: Itachi and Sakura are going out. Sasuke is the new kid, back from boarding school. Shunned upon by his brother and his gang, he secretly befriends Sakura. Itachi finds out. He and the gang plan to kick Sasuke out of school. Permanently. ItaSakuSasu
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This is my first Naruto fanfic!(well, not including the drabbles) I'm so happy I actually had time to write this. Please review and tell me what you think of it! Thanks.

Also, a beta for this story is needed so if you're interested, please send me a message!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto.

* * *

A tall boy with dark hair and onyx eyes descended the flight of stairs. He looked around and sighed. 

'Great. Back to this hellhole.'

He didn't walk more than 5 steps and he already heard squeals.

"Look! It's Sasuke-kun! He's back!"

Sasuke tensed. He looked around feverishly. When he spotted a 'We heart Sasuke!' sign, he made a mad dash for the exit. His luggage; he didn't bother to get it. He'd have his butler get it. He also didn't have to worry about stolen items because who would dare steal from THE Sasuke Uchiha. Well, with the exception of his fan girls. But even if they did steal something, they wouldn't get away with it because the police would catch them. And besides, the Uchihas were not only a top business tycoon, they were also the police.

Sasuke missed a lot about Japan. He would look forward to attending Konoha Leaf High. He also missed Naruto, the dobe. He had to admit, things were just too quiet without Naruto. The only thing he didn't miss about Japan was his fan girls (they were so annoying) and his brother (the man that made his life a living hell). Sasuke wasn't as sad as he was supposed to be when he broke up with his girlfriend, Ivy Hemlock. In fact, he was absolutely glad that he broke up with her.

* * *

They met in England, when Sasuke went to a prestigious co-ed boarding school. She was in a room five doors from his. All the girls in the academy were snobby and they were obsessed with him. Sasuke was lucky that his family was rich, so he didn't have to have a roommate or else he would have killed his roommate by the second day of school. Sasuke and Ivy met about two years ago. 

Ivy was crying in her room because the other girls teased her about her long hair. Her hair nearly reached her knees when put down. Sasuke, who was walking toward his dorm room, heard her crying. Usually, Sasuke would have ignored it but today, he felt different. For some unknown reason, he felt attached to the crying figure.

He walked in and he saw a girl, no older than him, sitting on her bed and crying. He asked what was wrong. It seemed that the girls were making fun of her hair. To Sasuke, it looked like every other Japanese girl's hair but somehow, it was different. Instead of the usual black or dark colour hair, it was an abnormal lime green colour, with natural dark green highlights.

If Sasuke didn't look at her up close, he would have thought that she was Japanese. It turns out she was, well partly. Her mother was Japanese, however her father was British. Therefore, her last name was Hemlock, instead of Nakigawa.

At first, Sasuke thought she was weak for not sticking up for herself and was about to leave. But after deciphering several sobs, moans and high pitched shrieks (which had an uncanny resemblance to one of a banshee's) he found out that she wasn't crying because the girls were teasing her, but she was crying because the girls were teasing her and she had slapped them, calling each of them bitches.

When he heard this, a deep sound emitted from the back of his throat. Sasuke was surprised that he was actually chuckling. He told her that that was a crappy excuse to be crying. He also told her that she should save her tears for other matters. That was the beginning of a beautiful friendship between Ivy and Sasuke. Eventually, Ivy gathered up the courage to ask Sasuke out and both were flabbergasted when Sasuke agreed.

But after a few months, Sasuke realized his mistake. Ivy kept bragging to the other girls that she snagged the hottest and most wanted guy at the academy. Of course, the girls got jealous and became even more vicious and snobbier. They constantly tried throwing themselves at him. Even the ones with boyfriends tried too. Sasuke also had to endure angry boyfriends, trying to teach him a lesson for stealing their girls. Sasuke was annoyed by the rabid fan girls. He even had to call his bodyguard once because some girl almost tried raping him.

Sasuke wanted to break up with Ivy badly but he didn't want to spend the rest of his life avoiding her. He was also scared of her infamous temper, although he wouldn't admit that to anybody. Ivy also had a mean right hook that might knock a hole through his precious face one day. When his family requested Sasuke's presence back at Japan, Sasuke was relieved. He had found his perfect escape from his girlfriend.

Sasuke spent months trying to found out how to break the news to her. One day, he realized the answer. How stupid was he not to be able to think of such an easy way? Just tell her the truth. The truth hurts and luckily Sasuke wouldn't be there when Ivy starts hurting someone. Sasuke decided to text message her on the plane so he was safe from her. That meant he wouldn't have to endure her rants. God, those were an earful.

He remembered how after typing the message, Ivy replied saying something about how funny Sasuke was and how he should come back to his dorm for his 2nd anniversary dinner with him. He tried telling her again but she still didn't get it.

'Daft woman. How could I even be attracted to her in the first place?'

He was glad when he finally boarded the airplane. But he soon remembered he had to endure the 'wrath' of his brother and the 'proclamations of love' from his fan girls.

* * *

As Sasuke looked back to see if any fan girls had followed him this far, he felt himself run into someone. Without looking to see who it was, he quickly apologized. 

"Sumimasen. You see I'm in a hurry and I was just-" Sasuke started. But when he looked up to see who he ran into, his eyes narrowed. Looking back at him was a pair of crimson eyes.

"Why hello there otouto-kun. Long time no see, ne?" A mocking voice drawled.

* * *

**A/N:** Whoo! It's the end of the prologue. Wow...this is probably the longest chapter/prologue I have ever written. Please review! It would be very much appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated for so long! I had a bad case of writer's block. --' Hopefully, you'll enjoy this chapter! I'd like to thank my readers and reviewers. Thanks for such awesome reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Legend:**_**  
**_

_**'Inner Sasuke'**_

_'Sasuke's thoughts'_

__talking"_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter One**

"Bastard. What are you doing here?" Sasuke hissed.

"Tsk tsk. You know it's not nice to call people names. You could hurt their feelings." Itachi mocked.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Sasuke sneered.

"What are you doing here anyways? Decided to torture me earlier? Well you can forget about that. I'm not as weak as I was before, so it'll take a lot more than a few empty threats and a couple of punches to my face for me so step down, Itachi." Sasuke spat.

"Good to know. Now maybe things will be a little bit more…_interesting._" Itachi replied with an evil gleam in his eye.

For a second, Sasuke was horrified, but that was replaced with his usual impassive face. Sasuke ignored Itachi and continued to walk to the exit, Itachi following. As they walked, girls were drooling at the sight of both Uchiha brothers. Itachi looked at them and gave them a 'I'm-so-hot-and-you-know-it' smirk. The girls continued swooning and one even fainted. Sasuke noticed this and rolled his eyes at Itachi. Sasuke could flirt with his fangirls if he wanted to, but he didn't because he didn't want to give them the wrong idea. Itachi told him he could easily take advantage and manipulate them, but Sasuke didn't want to, unless he met a really annoying fangirl. Once they were out of the airport, a limo was waiting for them. Inside, were Sasuke's parents, Fugaku Uchiha, top businessman in all of Japan and his trophy wife, Mikoto Uchiha. As expected, neither of his parents gave him a welcome back hug or said " Welcome back Sasuke! We missed you so much! Sit down and have a cup of hot cocoa and tell us all about your adventures in England."

'_Pft…like my parents would ever do that.' _

"Remember Sasuke, we have a very important business meeting that could decide the result of our merger with Haruno Communications. Attendance is mandatory. We expect you to be on your best behaviour, and we want you to socialize with others. Also, you and your brother are expected to escort the Harunos' lovely daughter." Sasuke's father stated.

"What! I'm not going to spend all might babysitting some girl!" Sasuke retorted. But he became his usual impassive self again.

"We do not expect you to babysit Sakura as she is older than you and you were asked to escort, not babysit her." Fugaku sighed. Sometimes his sons could be so dense.

"It's not so hard Sasuke. In fact, you might say it's quite…enjoyable." Itachi said in a suggestive manner.

"Go away perv. I'm not like you." Sasuke sneered.

"Of course you're not like me. For example, I take interest in the opposite sex. But you…you take interest in the same sex." Itachi replied smoothly.

Sasuke sweat dropped and hoped nobody heard Itachi. Unfortunately, his gossip queen of a mother with her super sensitive hearing heard.

"So darling, you're gay!" Mikoto asked incredulously.

"What? Are you saying it's not right to be gay? Does everybody in the world have to be heterosexual? What's wrong with gay people?" Sasuke asked, then sweat dropped as he realized what his parents might think he meant.

"Er…no darling. There's nothing wrong with being homosexual. If that's your choice, then we can't change it." Mikoto stammered. "Isn't that right dear? Dear?"

"Uh…yes son. It's uh…perfectly normal to be gay. In fact, I used to be gay too!" Fugaku said, but then turned away realizing what he just said. Sasuke could just see his anime dramatically banging his head against a wall.

* * *

'_**God, you're such a drama queen. Or in your case, king.'**_

'_Who the hell are you?'_

'_**I'm you dummy.'**_

'_If you were me, I wouldn't have to ask who you were. You're nothing at all like me!'_

' _**Of course I'm like you! I'm you! Duh. How can you be a prodigy is you don't even know that? I just can speak freely without thinking about my reputation unlike you.'**_

'_Hn.'_

'**_Great comeback. I still wonder how you passed Language Studies. I think some bribing was involved. Oh, but wait. Doesn't Mr. Francois teach Language? And Mr. Francois is male. And you're male! Teehee!'_**

'_Great. Thank you Captain Obvious for pointing that out. I know where this is going. The teachers at the academy were total pushovers. Bribing them was too easy. And what's with the "teehee"?'_

' _**Ah…I'm sure bribing them was easy. It probably went along the lines of: Oh please give me an A+ in Language and I'll let you fuck- I mean do whatever you want to my body for a night.'**_

'_You're a perv, did you know that?'_

'_**Hehe…you just called yourself a perv!'**_

'_No I didn't.'_

'_**Yes you did…perv!'**_

"I am NOT a pervert!"

'_Did I just yell that out loud?'_

'_**You sure did. Catch ya later perv!'**_

"Wow Sasuke. You sure have changed. First we find out you're gay and now you're a pervert? Shocking."Itachi mock gasped.

"First of all, I'm not gay. I can assure you that I'm perfectly straight. Second of all, I'm not a pervert." Sasuke said, surprisingly calm.

'_**Hey, I bet that Sakura girl is hot! But she's older than us. Ewwww! What if she's like 65 or something?'**_

'_Idiot. She's the Harunos' daughter. They're younger than my parents. I heard that Mrs. Haruno was only 32 so Sakura should be around our age. She's probably a few months older than us.'_

'_**So therefore, she's gonna be a hot and sexy chick! Hey, hey. Ask if she's single or not!'**_

'_Dobe. You're the one who said she was 65 so why so interested?'_

'_**Just ask. I swear, sometimes you're too smart for your own good. Remember that movie we watched in grade 3 about bullies? They pick on nerdy little kids like you because you're too smart. So if you value your life, be as dumb as a computer.'**_

'_Baka. Computers are smarter than us! That's a great simile that you just used there.'_

'_**How are computers smarter than us? They can't move, they can't breathe, heck, they can't even pick up chicks! You call that SMART?'**_

'_Well, I bet they can read minds. Like the time we were on the computer writing a letter when suddenly Mr. Paperclip Man POOFED out of nowhere and said " It looks like you're writing a letter. Do you need any help?" That was scary.'_

'_**What kind of prodigy are you? And since when did THE Sasuke Uchiha use the word POOF?'**_

'_Argh. Shut up. Just don't tell anybody. It'll ruin my reputation.'_

'_**Ha! What reputation?'**_

'_Glare…'_

'_**Okay, chill. Just ask if that Sakura chick's hot and single.'**_

'_Alright, as long as you shut up.'_

'_**Deal.'

* * *

**_

"So, tell me more about this Sakura person. Does she have a boyfriend?" Sasuke asked casually.

"Why? Interested?" Itachi mocked.

"No, just curious." Sasuke replied smoothly.

"You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat." Itachi drawled.

"Well this _cat _is about to kill a certain _weasel_ if it doesn't answer my question soon." Sasuke snarled.

"Touché. Fine, she's not single." Itachi stated.

'_**Ah! Who's the lucky bastard? I'm gonna rip him to shreds!'**_

'_Calm down. You don't even know who she is? She could be this ugly geek.'_

'_**Yeah but she has a boyfriend. Only hot chicks get BFs.'**_

'_So? Her boyfriend could also be a nerdy geek like her!'_

'_**Oh. Point taken.'**_

"So who's the loser that she's dating?" Sasuke continued asking.

"Hello? Itachi? Itachi!" Sasuke yelled as he shook a half-sleeping Itachi.

"Leave him alone Sasuke. He's sleeping." Mikoto informed him.

"He can't fall asleep 5 seconds after he answered my question!" Sasuke retorted.

"Be quiet. He's sleeping and I suggest you do the same." Fugaku said sternly. Before he fell, asleep, he swore he saw Itachi give him a smirk.

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Wake up, it's time for school!" Mikoto yelled up to Sasuke's room.

"Damn…"Sasuke muttered, yawning groggily.

"Hurry up Master Sasuke! You wouldn't want to be late for the first day of school." Will, Sasuke's personal butler said. Sasuke quickly brushed his teeth, combed his hair and threw on some clothes. He grabbed an apple from the kitchen and hopped into the family limo.

"Why can't I drive to school?" Sasuke asked Will.

"I believe that you are getting a new car. Your old one, according to your mother was 'so last year'." Will stated, pulling into the car's driveway.

'Great, now I'm car less.'

As Sasuke, opened the limo door, he was met by a loud screech and several giant pictures of himself.

'_Wtf?'_

"Ooh! There he is, girls! Sasuke-kun! Oh, Sasuke-kun!" an annoying girl with an even more annoying voice screeched and pointed at him.

'_Great, I've been discovered.'_

"Like ohmagawd! Hey Sasuke-baby, will you like sign my bra?" a random girl asked him, slowly lifting up her shirt. Sasuke turned away, flinching slightly. He hurried to his locker so he could hide from the fangirls in his classroom. Oh how wrong he was. When he entered the classroom, he was shocked to find a cake with his face on it.

"Welcome back Sasuke-kun!" the girls cheered.

"Picking up chicks already? You're such a player Sasuke." A voice from the back of the classroom teased. Sasuke turned around and smirked.

"Shut up dobe."

"Hey, nice to see you too, baka."

"Naruto! Don't be so mean to Sasuke-kun! He just came back after 6 years and that's all you have to say to him? Calling him baka?" an annoyingly loud blonde screamed.

"Ah, don't worry Ino. He's used to this." Naruto replied, grinning madly.

"Well, don't be so rude." Ino huffed.

"Looks like your girlfriend needs anger management classes Nara. Why don't you sign her up for some?" Naruto said, jabbing Shikamaru in the ribs.

"Eh, whatever. It's too troublesome." Shikamaru drawled lazily before going back to sleep.

While Naruto and Shikamaru were having the time of their lives sleeping in the back of the classroom, Sasuke was being bombarded by crazy fangirls.

'_Why isn't the teacher here? It's 9:05! Class should have started 5 minutes ago_.'

5 minutes later, the classroom door opened.

'_Finally."_

But instead of the teacher walking in, in walked a gorgeous girl with bubblegum pink hair and the brightest pair of emerald green eyes Sasuke had ever seen.

'_Now she's a fangirl I wouldn't mind having.'_

'_**You said it.'**_

"Sakura! Hey Sakura! Over here!" a voice behind Sasuke yelled.

'_Sakura?'_

"Hey Ino-chan! Guess what I did over the summer!" Sakura squealed excitedly, sitting beside Sasuke.

"Omg! Lemme guess, Itachi too you somewhere didn't he? OMG! He took you to his mansion!" Ino guessed wildly.

'_Itachi?'_

"No silly. I've been there thousands of times. This summer, Itachi-kun took me to his summer beach house! It was so pretty! We also had a candlelight dinner and we sat on the beach, watching the sun set. I never though he could be this sweet or romantic." Sakura sighed wistfully.

"You're so lucky! I wish Shika-kun was that thoughtful!" Ino huffed.

Sasuke eventually got bored listening to Sakura and Ino so he fell asleep.

* * *

Sasuke woke up when he heard the classroom door slam open.

'_Ugh…what time is it?'_

"Good morning class. I'm sorry I'm late. You see, there was this very pretty lady whose car broke down and I, being the gentleman I am, couldn't leave a damsel in distress so I…" Kakashi started but was cut off by the class except for Sasuke, who was too cool and new, and Shikamaru, who was still sleeping.

"LIAR!" the class yelled as Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Oh would you look at the time! It's time for your next class. Goodbye!" Kakashi waved as he took out an all too familiar orange book out of his back pocket.

'_He's right. It is time for our next class. That means I slept for about two hours and he was nearly three hours late! What kind of teacher is this guy?'_

'_**Obviously a perverted one since he's reading Icha Icha Paradise.'**_

"What are you still doing here? It's time for you next class. You might want to hurry though because soon the halls are going to be crowded with people." Kakashi said, looking up from his book.

Sasuke walked to the door slowly. As he opened it, he realized how right Kakashi was. The hall was swarming with people/ He couldn't even see the end of it. No sooner than 5 seconds after he stepped out the door, a person came smashing into him. As he looked up to see who it was, he smirked.

"Watch where you're going, Pinky."

* * *

**Paolo-chan: **Thanks. I'm glad you love it! 

**Flame Unicorn: **Thank you.

**mfpeach: **lol, me too.

**mysilverdreams: **lol Zohra. Glad you love my story. Luv yours too!

**aznmelon:**It's like those people you see in anime. They have super long hair but they don't trip over it. And besides, it's only up to her knees so she can't trip. So i guess she also cuts it occasionally to prevent tripping, if she ever decided to trip.

**Sakura5584andNaruto5:** Thanks!

**kailachan:**That was just the prologue. Thanks!

**biacebaolck: **lol...

**streetboarderurass: **ok...updated. Sorry it took so long.

**BlackCat69: ** Thanks. Yeah, the first chapter was actually just the prologue.

**Sakura and Itachi Forever: **lol, when I read this I was so shocked. That was what I had planned and kind of mentioned in this chapter. And Sasuke does like her, even though he's a total ass.

* * *

So that's the end of the first chapter! Thanks for reading! Please review. 


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Chapter 2 is finally up, after a long extensive wait. I'm so sorry! I've been to preoccupied and kind of put this story away for a while. Anyways, I think I might update sometime this week, since exams are almost over.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the characters in it.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Watch where _I'm _going? You should watch where _you're _going!" Sakura huffed angrily. "I have a name you know, and it's not Pinky! Jerk…"

Sasuke's smirk fainted as he heard the last part of her sentence.

'**Jerk? Nobody calls us jerk and gets away with it.'**

"Do you know who I am?" Sasuke questioned.

"Do you know who _I _am?" Sakura retorted.

"Of course. You're Sakura Haruno, daughter of the second top business man in Japan and owner of Haruno Communications, and supermodel, Nanami Haruno," Sasuke stated mechanically, almost as if he had all that information stores in his brain somewhere.

"And you're Sasuke Uchiha, spoiled brat and brother to Itachi Uchiha," Sakura snarled. "If you know my name, why call me Pinky? I hate that name."

"It's fun to see you get mad. Besides, you're kinda cute when you're angry," Sasuke smirked.

"Why you…you…INSUFFERABLE ARROGANT STUCK-UP LITTLE JERK!" Sakura screamed before walking away.

'That went well…'

* * *

"Ah Sakura-chan! Your youth is not burning as brightly today! What has happened to your youthfulness? Has something been troubling you my sweet Sakura-chan? We must tell Gai sensei at once!" Lee proclaimed. 

"Eh…it's okay Lee. Thank you for your consideration." Sakura said smiling.

"Ah! Anything for Sakura chan! Now, I must find Gai sensei! Gai sensei! GAI SENSEI!" Lee yelled running as fast as he could.

Without waiting to watch Lee run off, Sakura headed towards her first class, Family Studies. She burst into the class, panting heavily having to run across the whole school.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Kurenai sensei. I promise it won't happen again."

Kurenai gave Sakura a slight smile and Sakura headed towards her seat. Kurenai began to carry on with organizing her notes and handouts, getting ready to start class in 2 minutes.

Luckily, the class at alphabetically by last name, so Sakura didn't have to sit beside a stupid jerk and a lazy genius. Instead, she took her rightful seat between Neji Hyuuga and Gaara, who apparently didn't want to be seated by his last name.

Over the years, Neji, Gaara and herself had become close friends and were often seen together. This meant that she didn't have to worry about Neji's icy glares and Gaara's mood swings and occasional lust for blood.

"Hey Gaara. Is Temari doing better? I heard about the car crash. Apparently, the driver goes to our school. Scary, eh?" Sakura said sympathetically.

"Yeah, I heard the same thing from Tenten. I think it was that group of girls that was jealous of Temari. You know the ones that kept on calling her names but were actually afraid of her? But Tenten suspects that it might be Ino," Neji added.

"Ino? Yamanka Ino?! No way. Ino would do no such thing. Besides, she hasn't gotten her license yet. We all haven't, after our school decided to cancel driving courses due to the extensive damage Naruto caused," Sakura gasped.

"So? She could have hired someone to do the job for her. Someone older and actually has a license. It wouldn't be the first time she hung around with the wrong crew," Neji responded.

Sakura looked over at Gaara.

"What do you think Gaara?"

He waited a few seconds before answering.

"I think she's an addict. She has the symptoms. I recognize it from when Kankuro was addicted to crack."

"NO WAY! INO IS SOOOOO NOT A DRUGGY!" Sakura practically yelled.

Everyone in the class stopped and looked at her. She blushed deeply, but scowled when she noticed that Sasuke was smirking at her.

"All right everyone, back to your seats. Now, I will be introducing a new project. This project tests your parenting skills. In every group, there will be a 'husband' and a 'wife'. You are both required to look after your 'child' and treat it as if it human," Kurenai stated.

The whole entire class groaned loudly. They were hoping to do more cooking or even sewing, but not parenting.

"It's not as bad as it seems. This year, we have gotten a substantial amount from the Hyuuga family and the Haruno family so we were able to buy 56 micro chipped robotic babies. All couples will be chosen randomly," Kurenai continued.

Sakura looked over at Neji and Gaara, hoping she would be partnered up with either on of them. She prayed that she was with anybody except Sasuke.

"Haruno Sakura and….ah, Sasuke Uchiha," Kurenai read happily.

Sakura groaned while all the girls in the class shot her dirty looks, except for Hinata.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was at the back beside Naruto, smirking.

"Awww, no fair. Why does teme get Sakura-chan?" Naruto whined.

"Because dobe, you're already with Hinata," Sasuke said, still smirking.

"Oh right! I remember!" Naruto exclaimed, as though he had a found a cure to a deadly disease.

"Dobe…" Sasuke muttered.

"Huh? Did you say something Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Hn"

"Now I want you all to get into your assigned groups and discuss whose house you will be staying at. Remember, there must be a parent or guardian in the house at all times or else you teenagers will fool around and eventually you'll be taking care of a real baby. Got it?" Kurenai instructed.

"So I guess we'll be going to your place?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Why my place?" Sasuke questioned.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Because my dad's away on a business trip in America and my mom's doing shoots in Milan and Paris."

"Well, my parents are away too," Sasuke retorted.

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"What about your brother? Shouldn't he be home?"

Sasuke peered at Sakura for a moment, waiting to see if she would turn into a crazy Itachi freak monster.

"How do you know my brother?" Sasuke asked coldly.

Sakura muttered something inaudible and started to blush.

* * *

'**Oh great! How could she like your baka brother!? Gah! I knew you were too ugly to attract girls.'**

'My brother? Don't you mean _our _brother?'

'**Whatever. Sometimes, I wish I weren't stuck with you.'**

'Feelings mutual. And I suggest you keep dreaming.'

'**Tut tut tut! Remember, you can't start a sentence with 'and' because that's not proper grammar. Now I'm pretty sure you bribed your way to get an A in Language. Sigh…I'm very disappointed in you Sasuke. I thought I taught you better.'**

'You're so annoying.'

'**You know you love me.'**

'Oh yeah, I love you _so _much.'

'**Ewwwww! Get away from me you….you….HOMOSEXUAL PEANUT!'**

'…homosexual peanut? Besides, that was something called _sarcasm_.'

'**Oh….get away from me you sarcastic homosexual peanut!'**

'Why did I have to be stuck with you? I never asked for an inner self.'

"Fine, we meet at my house after school. Remember to bring all your things. Don't worry about a sleeping bag. We have several spare beds for you to sleep in."

'**Or…she could sleep with us. wink wink '**

'Arg…go away. You're so annoying.'

"Sure, but I have to go home and get my cell. It's charging at home. I'll get someone to drive me there at around 4:30," Sakura chirped happily.

'**OMG! STALKER ALERT! SHE KNOWS WHERE YOU LIVE! Damn, that's freaky. But she's a hot freaky chick….hm…ah, who cares? If she's hot, then it's alright by me!'**

'What are you talking about? Shut up.'

'**But Sasuke-kun! You're always so mean to me! Mou…I'm going to have some fun now.'**

* * *

"So, how do you know where I live?" Sasuke asked, trying to be as discrete as possible. 

"Oh you know, parties, meetings, events…your brother," Sakura muttered.

"What was the last part? I didn't quite catch it."

"Are you sure? I swear I heard something."

"I assure you, it was nothing," Sakura said, starting to get aggravated.

"I'm pretty sure you're lying to me."

"I said it was nothing," Sakura said through gritted teeth.

"Hm…I think it was something along the lines of mother. Or could it have been brother? Do you have a brother? I don't remember father ever mentioning about you having a brother. So I suppose you don't have one. Oh, but wait? I have a brother. Yes…I also remember you mentioning him in a talk you had with Ino this morning. But I wonder, what does he have to do with all this? Perhaps you know where I live through him? What is your relationship with him?" Sasuke questioned, looking at Sakura closely, then turning around to hide a small laugh.

"I…I….I HATE YOU SASUKE UCHIHA!" Sakura screamed, losing control of her bottled up anger.

* * *

'**Perhaps I over did it?'**

'Che..no one asked you to do it. Now get back in my body! I don't remember giving you permission to take over my body so suddenly.'

'**Well you were being mean and I wanted to have some fun. I like being Outer Sasuke for once.'**

'You're still Inner Sasuke, even though you're outside.'

'**No I'm not!'**

'Yes you are.'

'**Please, stop being delusional darling. You're only confusing yourself.'**

'Darling…?! And you call me gay…I'm not the one being delusional here. Now get back inside, Inner Sasuke.'

'**Nuh uh! You can't make me!!!'**

'Yes I can. I'm the real Sasuke. Stop acting like such a kid.'

' **No, we're both the real Sasukes!'**

'No, I'm the real one. You're a fake, a fraud, a total copycat.'

'**Sniff sniff. I'm gonna tell mom you're calling me names again and making me feel unwanted.'**

'Go ahead, see if I care.'

…Moment of Silence…

'**Fine, I'll come back in.'**

'Finally, now to apologize to Sakura.'

* * *

"Hey, um…sorry about earlier. I wasn't feeling quite myself," Sasuke muttered, 

"Eh? Oh…whatever. See you at 4:30," Sakura said, walking out with the other students.

"Oh, sure," Sasuke said, mostly to himself.

The rest of the students were gone and Sasuke was there, standing in the middle of the class.

"Hm…Sasuke, I think that you should be heading out for lunch now," Kurenai said, turning off the lights.

Sasuke woke from his dream like state and grabbed his books and headed out the door.

'Damn…why are we always the last ones out?'

'**Don't ask me. But hurry! I have to go to the washroom.'**

Sasuke headed towards the washroom. Then he suddenly stopped because he realized something. He didn't know where the washroom was.

'**Nice going, genius.'**

'Shut up. I wouldn't have to find the washroom if you didn't need it.'

'**Bah. Less talking, more walking.'  
**

* * *

Sasuke continued walking down the hall until he found someone that looked like a teacher. 

"Um…excuse me sir?" Sasuke asked hesitantly.

Suddenly he turned around. He had thick bushy eyebrows and greasy/shiny bowl cut hair.

"Oh what a youthful boy!" he screamed, eyes glittering brightly.

"Er…do you know where the washroom is?" Sasuke asked timidly, afraid that he might suddenly attack him.

"Why yes I do my boy! Why, what a handsome young man you are. I bet you're a real hit with the ladies. You know, when I was your age, I was one too. Back in my days, ah yeah, I remember when I was so youthful, I was like a flame, shining brightly among my peers. Of course, they got often got jealous of me, teasing me and giving me new nicknames. Ohohoho! The good old days…" he sighed.

"Um…sir?I-"Sasuke started but was cut off.

"Oh, you want to be just like me? Don't worry, I have coached many that look up to me. You should meet by prized student, Rock Lee. That boy has made me so proud," he said, starting to cry.

"Anyways, you've come to the right person! Not everyone can handle this much sexiness but I think you'll do. Now remember, you must always have your cool guy pose…like this." he said, and suddenly gave Sasuke the thumbs up and smiled so brightly Sasuke thought he was going to go blind. But then, he gave Sasuke a wink and Sasuke felt like fainting.

"This always attracts people, especially the ladies. Second, you need a new outfit, sexy yet not so revealing. I know this sounds like a difficult task, but do not despair! I, Maito Gai, have found a solution your problem! Behold, the jumpsuit!" it said, pointing to what it was wearing.

It was a sickly green, something that would resemble the colour of Sasuke's barf if he looked at it or 'Maito Gai' any longer.

"Sir, all I want to know is where the nearest washroom is," Sasuke said as calmly as he could.

Gai stopped his rant about youth and turned around to look at Sasuke. He blinked a couple of times before answering.

"The washroom? Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

Sasuke sweat dropped, wondering if Gai had even heard him before.

"Why you silly boy, the washroom's right behind you!" Gai exclaimed.

Sasuke turned around slowly and looked at where Gai was pointing. Behind him, was a door that indeed said 'Male Washrooms' on it.

'Oh great…I wasted five minutes of my life talking to him when the washroom was right behind me all this time.'

* * *

_10 Minutes Later_

'Who the hell takes 10 minutes to go to the friggin washroom!'

'**Well, I do! If only you ate a PROPER breakfast, then I wouldn't have had to eat that extra large burrito.'**

'Remind me next time to starve both of us.'

Sasuke walked towards the cafeteria, hoping that Sakura wasn't mad at him and maybe he would be lucky enough to sit beside her.

He was almost there when a certain Hyuuga knocked him on the ground.

"Move it loser," Neji said coldly to the fallen Sasuke on the ground.

Sasuke glared at Neji, before standing up and dusting himself off.

They both walked into the cafeteria, giving each other icy glares and were matching each other's steps.

Neji headed over to a table that included Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, TenTen, Kankuro and Gaara. He noticed that Sakura was missing.

Neji walked over and smirked at Sasuke for having no table to sit at. Sasuke was about to leave when he heard Naruto yell.

"Yo! Sasuke-teme! C'mon over and sit with us!" Naruto yelled, waving him over.

Sasuke headed over and sat down beside Naruto. Moments later, Sakura came into the caf. She looked at the available spots, then sighed and sat beside Sasuke.

She and TenTen began to gossip and talk about clothes, music etc. Sasuke was beginning to feel welcome when everybody stopped staring at home and continued with their conversations.

Moments later, a figure came and sat beside Sakura. The figure put its arm around Sakura and gave Sakura a peck on the cheek. She smiled at him.

Sasuke could feel himself growing with jealousy. Nobody had the right to lay their hands on his Sakura like that.

* * *

'Wait…my Sakura? Never mind, there must be something wrong with me today.' 

'**No, you just really like her that's all. I can tell.'**

'How do you know?'

'**I'm you. I know what you're feeling…duh.'**

'Oh please, I'm sure that I just have some sort of cold or something like that.'

'**Are you sure? Teehee, I think you really like her. Let's see who the lucky bastard sitting beside her is.'**

* * *

Sasuke looked over and saw long black hair. 

'Well, that narrows it down to five eighths of the entire school male population.'

He looked back again and saw Sakura leaning against the mysterious figure. The guy began to play with her pink hair and Sakura was sitting there, enjoying it.

'**Hurry up! I wanna know who it is that's touching OUR Sakura so inappropriately in public!'**

Suddenly, the mysterious figure lifted up his head and looked up at Sasuke, smirking.

There, in front of Sasuke, was Itachi Uchiha, his brother, the man who made his life a living hell, and now, his rival for Sakura's love.

* * *

**Gah! I hope this chapter makes up for not updating for about...more than half a year. Again, I'm so sorry! Please review as always. I actually like this chapter...xD Sasuke is such an idiot...  
**


End file.
